


Scene of Sentimentality

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, They’re in love and that’s all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: Anna reflects on her ever growing feelings for Kristoff
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Scene of Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get sad about how infrequent Anna’s feelings are shown in canon. So I wanted to write something small about her reflecting on her feelings for her fiancé. It means a lot to meeeeeee.

Anna stood quietly, tapping her ring against the champagne flute in her hand, a soft smile playing at her lips as she watched her fiancé laughing at the edge of the ballroom. He had come to find his footing in these settings, even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of larger events, and Anna was more and more impressed with him each day.

Her coronation was the worst, Kristoff just standing by awkwardly as she could barely get a moment to say hello to him, much less get to help ease the tension for him. She hated knowing he was uncomfortable, hated knowing it was her fault that he was stuck in this situation. Anna knew that if he had the choice, Kristoff would much prefer to be in the mountains, but he loved her enough that he stayed with her, even if he hated it.

“Your Majesty?”

Her attention turned back to the dignitary from who knows where with whom she was speaking to before she got distracted. 

“Oh, goodness, I’m sorry.” Anna lifted the glass to her lips, sipping lightly before covering her mouth with her hand. “You were saying?”

More than once, she was distracted by Kristoff. Something about him just fascinated her from day one, and when his gaze found hers through the large room of people, Anna felt her smile grow. 

She remembered the first time it happened, after they fell two hundred feet off a cliff’s edge. After he lifted her out of the snow like she was nothing, after he looked at her and asked her  _ what now? _ His deep honey eyes locked onto hers, and suddenly she was imagining his broad body hoisting her up and her whole face flushed as she remembered  _ this is not the time, Anna! _

And it happened again a couple of days later after he kissed her on the docks and turned her knees to jelly. She watched with pure adoration as he ran towards the sled, admiring all of its upgraded features. It was then that she knew she would do whatever it took to keep that big smile on his face. 

Then he looked up at her, practically skipped back to where she was glued to the spot, and grabbed her hands. 

_ Wanna go for a ride? _

It was almost a childish glee that had taken over him, and Anna knew that the little flutter in her heart was  _ real _ this time, not just desperation, and after their week together, she knew she could trust him not to break her.

She bit her lip before nodding enthusiastically, watching with interest as Kristoff hooked up Sven, and climbed up into the carriage as soon as he waved her on, his hands outstretched to help pull her up.

_ Where do you want to go? _

Anna scooted a little closer, pretending to ignore the pink that had spread across both their cheeks.  _ Anywhere _ , she smiled, before correcting herself.  _ Everywhere _ . Then she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.  _ As long as you come with me. _

He had let out a huff of a laugh before grabbing the reins with one hand and squeezing her fingers with the other. 

_ Alright, Sven. Let’s take her highness anywhere and everywhere. _

It became an everyday thing, her being distracted. She’d look at him across the table, across the room, across the courtyard, and her face would warm, a dopey smile pulling at her lips as he continued to do whatever he was doing. He didn’t even need to be doing anything special, really. Once she caught him just fixing his boots, sewing up a hole in the side, and just the pure reliability of it all made her fall even harder. 

Maybe she knew how to be a royal, but it wasn’t until Kristoff was in her life that she learned more practical things - how to sew, how to start a fire, how to find her direction without a compass - and she was forever grateful for it. 

Especially when…

Anna shook her head, not wanting to relive that.

She couldn’t bear being apart from him now, so she politely excused herself before crossing the floor with less grace than was expected of her, and practically threw herself at her fiancé, who, as always, was ready to catch her.

“Hi, baby,” he smiled, pressing his forehead against hers as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

_ I love you, baby! _ Anna had felt the fondness spread across her features again, as he slid up to her, his bashfulness taking over.  _ I do… _

She loved him, too. So much, from day one. More each day, for always. 

She lifted her hands to his cheeks, nuzzling her nose softly against his. “Hi, honey. I missed you.”

A woman beside them coughed loudly, rolling her eyes before walking away with a smile. They parted only slightly, his hands resting on her hips. “It’s barely been an hour,” he teased, placing on kiss against her palm as she stroked a gentle hand down his cheek.

“Yes but it’s our engagement announcement.” Anna clasped her hands together behind his neck. “I shouldn’t have to be away from you for even a minute.”

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but tightened his grip on her. “And her majesty should have whatever she so pleases, right?”

“As should my prince consort,” she hemmed, turning her nose up slightly in mock snobbery. 

The first time they talked about their future, Anna had been so nervous that  _ nervous _ was an understatement. They had been together for about eight months, and while everything was going so,  _ so _ well, she knew that her lifestyle could be  _ stifling _ , to put it mildly. Things had been better since the gates were opened, but for someone who lived a free life on the mountains…

Anna walked with him slowly up the stairs of the palace, their fingers interlaced as they climbed to their favorite spot on the roof. The way his hand squeezed hers gently, Anna knew he knew that this conversation might be a rough one, but they both held steady. 

They sat, her curled up against his side, his fingers playing in her hair. 

_ You know I love you, right? _ She had asked, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirts.  _ I love you so, so much, and I can’t believe how lucky I am… and…  _

He had quieted her with a soft kiss, one arm pulling her closer to his side.  _ I know _ , he had replied, kissing her again and again and  _ again _ until tears started to fall down her cheeks. She just wanted him to be happy. She just wanted to be with him. 

She was afraid those things wouldn’t align. 

But he had tucked her up under his chin and told her that wherever she was, that’s where he wanted to be. Whether it was in a castle or in an abandoned barn…  _ She  _ was his home now.

Anna had cried more, kissed him again, and immediately commissioned them a cabin up in the secluded woods of the mountains. One that they spent many  _ many _ days hiding in alone, showing one another just how in love they were.

Her cheeks reddened as his eyes tracked over her exposed skin, her low neckline exposing more of her than was usual for a royal, and she pressed an accusatory finger to the bottom of his chin. “Don’t look at me like that,” she protested, guiding his gaze elsewhere. “We have to stay until the end of  _ this _ party.”

It wasn’t usually Kristoff who made them leave early, though, and his arched eyebrow told her that he was thinking exactly this. 

She couldn’t help herself, though. 

He always got dressed up for her, and that sacrifice alone was enough to make her want to get him undressed and  _ comfortable _ again as quickly as possible. But he never had any objections anyway.

Dropping her hands to his lapels, Anna busied herself with straightening them as his arms tightened around her waist. “Thank you,” she sighed, finger scratching at a speck on the metal button of his coat, the same as the first time he had done this for her. 

_ One hour, _ he had firmly stated, his expression smug.  _ You get this for one hour. _

Six hours, fifteen minutes, it was all the same to her. Kristoff had talked to the tailors to make him a suit that matched her gown, he had taken it into his own hands to do something so thoughtful, and Anna loved him even more that day, even if she hadn’t thought it possible.

He reluctantly agreed when the palace staff insisted he have a few more made, because the townspeople were truly head over heels for the complementary wardrobe, and Anna had made sure to properly thank him for it.

Kristoff never wanted this life, but he wanted her. If Anna had the choice, she’d probably leave it too, if he asked it of her. But he never would, because he knew she loved it - loved the camaraderie, the parties, the ability to help those who needed it - but she loved him more than all of that.

That frightened her, once.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Kristoff’s hands had moved to rest protectively on her waist as another young prince from some other kingdom came to congratulate them. 

He asked for a dance, and Anna graciously agreed even if she was rather annoyed to have to leave her fiancé again. 

But the prince was kind. He enthusiastically congratulated her. Told her he had heard about what had happened with  _ that prince from the Southern Isles _ \- his reputation still not enough for other kingdoms to learn his name - and that he was happy she had found something real.

Anna smiled softly, looking over the prince’s shoulder to Kristoff, who was now leaning against the wall and watching her, a small flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

When they returned home and the highs and lows of their most recent adventure had worn back down to level ground, Kristoff had sat her down anxiously, rubbing his fingers over hers as he struggled to find his words.

_ I think,  _ he stammered, twisting his mouth from side to side,  _ that there’s probably someone else out there… more deserving of you and everything you have to offer _ …

Anna had immediately tightened her grip on his shaking hands. 

_ And I understand that I’m just… some commoner who you happened to like and who really, really liked you _ . 

She scooted closer, her knees brushing his as he did his best to get the rest of the words out.

_ I love you, more than anything. I always have, and I always will. And I think that’s important, right? _ His eyes had welled up, as had hers, as she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

_ I just… I want to be right for you. I want to be everything you need me to be. _

Anna had pressed a firm but chaste kiss to his lips, sighing through her nose as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. 

_ You already are, Kristoff, _ she mumbled against his mouth.  _ You’re more than that. _

He had kissed her senseless, then, more and more giving each time she whispered a soft  _ I love you _ into his skin, burying herself even deeper into his heart. 

With a small curtsey from her and a lower bow from the prince, Anna was determined to spend the rest of the night right by her fiancés side. Ignoring everyone else, she stepped up to his side, sighing with relief as his arm came around her shoulders and held her closer as he finished his conversation with someone she didn’t quite recognize. 

When they left with another bow, Anna turned, wrapped her arms around Kristoff’s waist, and pressed her nose into his shoulder. “Hey,” she muttered, smiling as he waved off a concerned Kai. “I love you.”

The way he held her now, the way his fingers dug into her, she knew he wasn’t letting her leave his side even once more this evening. 

She was completely fine with that.

Looking up at him, her eyes glimmered as he smiled down at her. “I can’t wait to marry you,” she whispered, meant only for them.

Kristoff kissed her forehead gently, and Anna knew, right here in his arms, was where she was meant to be for the rest of her life.


End file.
